


Drunken Encounters

by csichick_2



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Rent - Larson
Genre: Gen, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in a bar in New York, Connor has an unlikely conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Encounters

Connor didn’t realize just how much time he spent at Oliver’s apartment until he can’t go back there anymore. It’s Saturday afternoon and his own apartment is too depressing so he gets in his car and heads to the highway. It will take him two hours to get to New York and by then it will be late enough in the day that he can park himself in a bar without looking like an alcoholic. A few of his college friends are still in the city and he’s counting on one of them letting him crash on their couch as he intends to be too drunk to drive home.

The bar he finds himself at isn’t one of his usual haunts from his college days, but that’s why he picked it. Unlike back then, Connor isn’t looking to hook up. He just wants to drown his sorrows somewhere no one knows him. For the first few hours it works, and he’s pleasantly buzzed when someone sits next to him. “Not interested,” he says automatically, so used to hook ups being the end game of anyone that approaches him at a bar.

“This isn’t that kind of bar,” the man next to him says, causing Connor to actually look around the bar that he’s in and it’s very much not a gay bar.

“Well I’m just here to get drunk, so I didn’t really pay attention beyond that,” he replies.

“That makes two of us,” the other man replies. “My wife threw me out because she felt I was getting a little too friendly with an ex.”

Connor snorts. “Probably for good reason.”

“So what’s your story?”

“The guy I’d been seeing threw me out. I did sleep with someone else,” Connor replies. “And I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Why do you want to fix it?” the other man asks. “You’re young, there’s plenty of other guys out there.”

Connor shakes his head. “I’ve had other guys. Lots of other guys. That’s not what I want anymore and it took me too long to figure that out. Oliver’s sweet and kind. Sure he’s a giant nerd, but he’s also really hot. And the sex, the sex was…”

“Okay don’t need to know that that part,” the other man says, cutting him off. “And if you’re going to start talking about your sex life to a complete stranger, I think you’ve had enough.”

“Not drunk enough yet,” Connor protests.

“You’re drunker than you think,” the man replies. “How about I settle your tab and you go home and sober up. Then you can figure out your relationship drama.”

Connor glares at him. “I have money.”

“Never said you didn’t,” the man replies, taking his credit card out and setting it on the counter.

Connor peers at the card. “Benjamin Coffin, III. That’s a douchey name.”

“Don’t make me reconsider, kid. And people usually call me Benny.”

“Not a kid,” Connor protests weakly.

Benny takes care of Connor’s tab and puts him in a cab. After some drunk texting, Connor gets a friend to let him crash on his couch. He has a horrible headache in the morning, but he resolves that he’s going to do whatever it takes to get Oliver back.


End file.
